Two different  numbers are selected simultaneously and at random from the set $\{1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7\}$. What is the probability that the positive difference between the two numbers is $2$ or greater? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Solution: The only time the two numbers selected will not have a positive difference which is 2 or greater is when the two numbers are consecutive. There are 6 pairs of consecutive numbers in the set $\{1,2,3,4,5,6,7\}$, and there are $\binom{7}{2}=21$ pairs of numbers total. So, the probability that the pair of numbers chosen is not consecutive is $1-\frac{6}{21}=\frac{15}{21}=\boxed{\frac{5}{7}}$.